


Just a suggestion

by Chyrstis



Series: You'll be okay, I promise [9]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, and she's just not having it, yes it's that kind of suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chyrstis/pseuds/Chyrstis
Summary: Sharky has an idea. Just not one that the Deputy thinks she'll ever take him up on.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Series: You'll be okay, I promise [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428766
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Just a suggestion

**Author's Note:**

> I'd originally written this August/September of last year shortly after Sharky decided to drop his wonderfully charged statement in-game about what to do about a problem starting with 'J', but never posted it here for some reason. I think it was mostly due to wanting to add more to it, but with future entries referring back to it (and progress on them ramping up), there was no harm in there being a shorter entry for once. ;)

Holding up her binoculars, Hana watched the truck roll on by. Loaded up with men and women armed to the teeth, they were on the hunt, and she held her breath until the sound of the engine faded.

Patrols were out, more than a few with a broadcast to go with them. John’s words were terse, giving out the same generic threat he’d aimed at her before – that she would atone, that she wouldn’t be harmed - but it looped after a few seconds, starting back at square one.

He wasn’t here personally watching their every move, not like the times before when he’d known just the right time to call, but the risk was still there. One wrong move, one alarm, and he’d call out to her over the radio, saying just the right things to irk her.

The bastard had the talent for it, really, he did. Even now she found herself bracing for any and all things to go wrong, but with luck they’d be able to reach the prepper stash ahead, grab all that they could carry, and run off back to Fall’s End before word got out.

Grace crept forward, her rifle up as she scanned the area, and kept her voice low. “There’s three ahead.”

“I can see them.” 

One was circling the burned-out wreck of the house itself, while the other two were chatting nearby. They didn’t seem as heavily armed as some of the other cultists they’d seen, but a fight was a fight. She only needed to be shot once to pay the price for it.

She felt a nudge as Sharky sidled up beside her. The two stayed there for a minute, elbow to elbow as the words nearby kept on droning, and she’d started running through potential takedowns when he spoke up.

“Hey, shorty, I’ve been thinking.”

“About what?”

“John really has a hard-on for you.”

The topic shift hit her like a sack of bricks. Hana slowly craned her head towards Sharky, and found herself teetering on the edge of that statement.

“What?”

“Like, _really_ has one with what he throws into this kind of shit, and with some of the stuff he’s said over the radio? Like with other people and Peggies listening in?”

The declaration that she would ‘come willingly, or _begging_ on her hands and knees, pleading for his mercy’, was more than a little loaded, yes. And that wasn’t even touching on the other conversations Sharky and Grace had managed to dodge.

That John enjoyed toying with her at all said more than she was comfortable getting into, but that was on him. Entirely on him, and if there was a point being made here, she wished Sharky would get on with it already.

“Just spit it out, Shark,” she said, her tone sharp.

“Uh, well…maybe you two should just fuck and get it over with.”

Her binoculars hit the grass with a loud crunch, breaking the hushed silence completely.

“ _Excuse me?”_ The pitch her voice reached was downright impressive, and even Grace gave a surprised snort from her spot to Hana’s left.

“You know.” Sharky’s hands made the gesture she was dreading – vigorously - and he raised his eyebrows. “You do that, and pull the stick out of his ass too, and maybe the Resizzy’ll have a field day.”

“Let me get this straight. I,” Hana said, pointing at herself, “should _fuck_ John Seed.”

This wasn’t a question, so she didn’t phrase it that way, but actually forming the words herself did the impossible. It made her face burn twice as hot as it was already, and she tried not to grind her teeth together.

He held both hands up in front of him. “Whoa, shorty, don’t get the wrong idea. I was just…improvising. Thinking of stuff we haven’t tried yet.”

“That’s not something you suggest!” she hissed, her voice growing louder.

“Unconventional fights can call for unconventional tactics. Like fucking.”

“Sharky, _what the ever-loving fuck!_ ”

She’d just made a move to throw a handful of leaves at him when Grace spoke up. “And here I was thinking you could just let him catch you and Arnold your way out of his bunker after that.”

Hana took one look at Grace – and the amused glint in her eye – and felt her shoulders slump. “Please, not you too.”

“You fake it well enough, might be worth trying. The pretending to be cleansed part, not the…fucking.”

“Let’s- let’s just stop talking about this and move on, okay? And never suggest anything like it ever again,” Hana said, pressing her fingers into her temples. Her face was going to be just shy of beet red for the rest of the trip too, she bet. “The Arnold one I’ll take into consideration, though. 'Cause it’s Arnold.”

And not fucking John Seed.


End file.
